Traditionally, the backup of virtual machines hosted on physical nodes in a cluster environment is handled by the physical nodes themselves, for example, using Microsoft's Volume Shadow Copy Service (VSS). Thus, multiple physical nodes are typically employed for virtual machine backup in a cluster environment.